Parodia Harry Potter
by YasumVeela
Summary: Spoiler HBP es una crítica?Muy absurdo, pero... xDDD


**Parodia Harry Potter** Si no leíste HBP, no leas esto.

**Disclaimer: Nop, no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que veréis a continuación... **

**Parodia Harry Potter...y Spiderman **

_NdA Extremadamente corta. A ampliar. Supongo :)_

Motivos para escribir esto- ...con eso de que el final de HBP son Harry J Parker y Ginny Jane Watson ...xD

"Mary-Jinny, lo siento, pero es demasiado peligroso que salgamos juntos.

Lord Vade.. Voldemort. Podría encontrarte y estarías en peligro.

Lo mejor es que sólo seamos amigos, aunque te haya estado acosando en sueños desde... eh... aunque te quiera tanto.

Te prometo otra declaración como la de la Sala Común"

"¡Pero Parker! No puede ser... yo... sollozo ¡aún no me has besado bajo la lluvia!"

"O.O"

"...Y ...y yo ya tenía pensado el color para pintar el cuarto de los niños... ¿y si se pasa de moda?"

"Eh... podemos esperar... Además, como mi gran tío Albus me dijo una vez:

'un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.'

Y ahora, cielín, si me disculpas, voy a liarme con Draco."

Draco Osborn Malfoy, que era el hijo del gran presidente de las compañías Oscorp, ahora encerr... desocupado debido a su despid... encarcelamiento, intentará regresar a su puesto de poder. Pronto.

Su hijo era un poco cabrón y quería matar a Harry Parker, pero no pasa nada¡esto es un fict!

¡Puedes odiar a alguien por la mañana y pasar la noche más salvaje de tu vida con ese Gran Dios Del Sexo wildmonkeysex, you know!

Pese a todo, nuestro amigo, el nuevo y mejorado Harry Parker tuvo miedo y se escapó con tito Albus a las minas de Moria.

"Habla amigo, y entra"

Afortunadamente Gandalf 'el Albus' sabía cómo entrar y cómo pasar la laguna de los muertos...

Pero apareció el Basilisco de las Cavernas blandiendo su gran látigo flamígero y Albus dijo "Yo que he sido puerta en el Radikal! Yo he sido puerta en el In Madrid! Soy siervo del fuego de la cocina¡Y con esas pantuflas, no puedes pasaaaaaar!"

Sin embargo Harry Parker, lo sacó de allí, porque utilizó su poder más preciado. El poder del amor. Ahora, sólo haría falta una carta de amor para Doc. Vold. para acabar con su enemigo. Y no fuera suficiente, un beso seguro que acababa con él.

'...tendré que lanzarle un besito, o servirá si le envío una cartita de amoooor' se preguntaba el bello joven.

Y entonces, es cuando llegamos a esta situación.

Harry Parker se despide de Mary-Jinny, mientras ella se convierte en actriz, ya después de haberse _marysueido_ y se lía con el astronauta Blaise Zabini, y otros muchos porque 'Hermione me recomendó que saliera con otros para que no te agobiara...'

Y se dio al malotismo, lesbianismo y se tiró a todo tío que la miró por más de segundo y medio (quedando los jóvenes pretendientes locamente enamorados de ella, rompiendo así todos los vasos de cristal que se encontraron en el camino y alejando a Ginnysue de Neo Parker-Potter 'The Chosen One' en lugares demasiado concurridos, tales, la sala común)

Así, los papeles se invierten y es Draco Osborn Malfoy el que cae preso del poder del amor obsesivo de Harry Parker. Acosado día y noche y perseguido por feos elfos gritones.

_Y en la próxima entrega descubriremos acerca de Harry Potter, cuyos tíos padres, fueron asesinados por el Señor Oscuro y que junto a su sable de luz varita mágica y sus amigos Han Ron y Leia Mione, la gran especialista en tiro de pichón asesino, luchará contra las fuerzas del mal, recuperando (para destruirlos poco después) los horcruxes o anillos mágicos, evitando a ladroncuelos tales Mungundus 'El Gollum' !_

_Próximamente en sus pantallas..._

_across the stars_

_Episodio VII: Harry Potter Renewed, el regreso del HarryMuchMoreMachoPotterman!_

--- La historia de cómo el elegido destruyó Matrix, venció al Señor Oscuro tras joderle toooodos sus cachivaches (también conocidos como SablesCruxes) e hizo rica a Jotaká Rowling, su madrina(ahora dada en pleno al malotismo y a reventar ships/botellas de firewhisky y a leer ficts marysuescos), todo esto, de una sola tirada ---

_Episodio VII: Harry Potter Renewed, el regreso del HarryMuchMoreMachoPotterman!_

_En los mejores cines_ ...o no.


End file.
